


Cut Scene

by VOlympianlove



Series: Monstrous Me [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Brain Damage, Dubious Consent, Electrocution, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: The original draft for Monstrous Me. Or should I say the rejected version :)





	Cut Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Again to reiterate, I DO NOT support non/dub con. Consent is very important to me and the only reason I'm posting this is because I wanted people to know and to recognise when something is still dub con even though you never intended it to be dub con. I'm posting this as part of a series instead of a chapter because I wanted the story directly linked to the fest to be correct and safe. This is NSFW and may be triggering, hence all the warnings. Take the tags seriously.

"You've got to be kidding me you incompetent fools!" Baekhyun swore loudly, fingers clenching so hard on the steering wheel that his knuckles were turning white.

"How the hell did he get out?" It had been hell trying to get that bastard into the Hexagon in the first place, now he was expected to do it again?

"They are on their way -" There was a click and the cold barrel of a gun pressed against his cheek, an arm snaking around his throat to pull him hard back against his seat.

"Hang up and give me the phone." The voice was syrupy sweet in his ears and Baekhyun cursed in his head as he turned to see the very villain who had just escaped one of the highest security prisons in the world sitting casually in the backseat of his car.

"What the fuck, are you doing in my car?" He asked coldly, pressing the end call button and tossing his phone into the back of his car. He was half hoping Jongdae would release him to grab it but the man stayed in his seat, arm still locked around his throat.

"You didn't visit and I wanted to see you, so I found you." Jongdae's tone was light as he shifted the gun, pressing more firmly against Baekhyun's temple. He cocked his head.

"Drive."

"To where?" Baekhyun ground out, turning the key in the ignition.  

"My old place." 

Jongdae never let up, seeming intent on chatting Baekhyun's ear off about his years in prison, about the hot, hot guys that he met there. Baekhyun remained stoically silent, never saying a word the entire time he was driving. 

Jongdae's old place was far outside of the city, a ramshackle building practically falling apart at the seams, in the middle of nowhere with wheat fields surrounding it in every direction.

"I need gas." Baekhyun growled, glancing at his meter about an hour into the drive. Jongdae's eyebrows quirked and he pressed his free hand against the car door.  Electricity crackled and the smell of ozone filled the car. 

"You don't now." He smiled pleasantly and Baekhyun scowled. The gun that Jongdae had moved to the back of his neck tickled but he made no move to move away as he was fairly sure that the safety of the gun was still off. Jongdae was cautious like that. 

"Hey you should be happy! I'm providing you with a free electric car! They cost a fortune to buy!" Jongdae grinned when the hero snarled at him, stepping on the accelerator with a fury.

It was another slow, torturous hour before they arrived within sight of the old dilapidated building. The villain sighed happily as Baekhyun pulled into the driveway. 

"Home sweet home! I hope you guys haven't raided my toy closet as I have so much I wanna do to you!"

Baekhyun's blood chilled and he fought to keep his voice level when he spoke.

"Do to me?" 

"Why yes!" Jongdae's eyes practically twinkled as electricity crackled in the air, surrounding Baekhyun's body in a force field that he could not escape. "You're being kidnapped, my dear Baekhyun!"

-

Baekhyun could not see. It was dark everywhere. That was rare for him considering his power was light, illusions and occasionally heat if he got angry enough.  

His wrists were bound in front of him, a long chain thrown over a ceiling beam and he was suspended off the ground. His shirt had been stolen off him the moment he stepped through the doors and Jongdae's cheerful voice declared that he would not need them any time soon.

"This is rape." He croaked when he heard the footsteps walking back into the room. He could almost see Jongdae cocking his head as he answered. 

"But I haven't touched you anywhere. And I won't unless you want me to. We both know you want me to."

Baekhyun swallowed when he heard Jongdae's voice drop lower. His throat was suddenly too dry, his tongue flicking out to moisten his lips. He shifted, wishing desperately that he could get some leverage but with his feet off the ground, he was practically helpless, completely at Jongdae's mercy.

The thought alone made him stiffen in his jeans, which Jongdae had left on.

A hand on his shoulder made him gasp and then there was a puff of air against his ear, tickling him. He squirmed away, Jongdae's laugh reaching his ears as his hand slid down to grip at his bare waist.

"You need to let let me g..go- oh!" The villain did not let him finish his sentence before he was touching, trailing his fingers along Baekhyun's firm abdomen. Jongdae caressed his abs gently, running his fingers back up to tweak his nipples playfully.

"You've gotten fitter, dear Baekhyun." His voice was sultry as he whispered the words into Baekhyun's ears, his hand dropping lower and lower until they were in dangerous territory.

"Jong-dae... wait, ah!" The villain’s hand was in his pants, fondling his balls, stroking along the length of his cock. Baekhyun was finding it very hard to think, much less speak. Jongdae's lips pressed against his shoulder, and he could feel the curl of his lips against his skin.

It was all very distracting. 

"You like me touching you." The villain whispered against his skin and Baekhyun felt a whimper crawl up his throat when he thumbed over the head of his cock, precum gathering at the tip. 

"Hnngh..." He moaned when Jongdae dug a nail into his slit, pain translating into pleasure. Jongdae smirked, looking amused when he felt Baekhyun's cock jump in his hand.

"I always knew you liked pain, Byun Baekhyun. After all, why else would you keep coming back to me?" He mused, dropping gentle kisses along the hero's shoulder. He rubbed his thumb over the head of Baekhyun's cock once more, watching with satisfaction when he arched into his hand, gasping and swearing.

"I- send you... priso-" Jongdae was frustrating, never allowing him to finish his sentences. He was stroking him, so slowly that Baekhyun thought he would go insane. Even that girl he had hired was faster than this. Though Jongdae was much,  _much_  hotter than she was.

"When was the last time you were fucked, dear Baekhyun? You're so hard when I've barely touched you." Jongdae's tone was teasing and Baekhyun's cheeks flushed. He squirmed in his restraints, that proving to be a mistake when all he managed to do was cause his cock to rub against Jongdae's hand. 

"None...none of your business." He gasped, throwing his head back when Jongdae's fingers curled into his pubes, tugging lazily. The villain was smirking, his other hand wandering along the expanse of the hero's body. Baekhyun felt teeth graze against his skin and he shuddered, a moan dragging out of his throat as Jongdae made obscene sucking sounds, making his mark on pale skin. 

"You're so pretty." Jongdae growled into his ear and Baekhyun yelped when he was pulled back, back pressed against the villain's solid chest. He could feel Jongdae's hardness against his thigh and brazenly, he moved his leg, causing the man to moan in surprise. 

"Little bitch." Baekhyun sucked in a breath when the villain's hand circled around his cock squeezing him in warning. He whined when Jongdae removed his hand, leaving him bereft of pleasure.

"I just love seeing you all chained up for my benefit." Jongdae purred, running his hands along Baekhyun's sides , relishing the feeling of his skin warming at his touch. Baekhyun was not given a chance to answer before he was spun around, chain clinking as soft lips pressed against his, the villain deepening the kiss quickly, roughly. 

He was gasping, rutting up against Jongdae's hip when he licked into his mouth in a way that made his knees turn to jelly and all the blood rush south. Jongdae's lips curled and Baekhyun retaliated, twisting their tongues together in an effort to gain the upper hand. Not that that would be much anyway with him chained up and helpless.

"Always so bossy." Jongdae grinned when the hero lost the fight, relishing the gasps and moans that emitted from Baekhyun's mouth. The hero was panting, arching as he tried to get some sort of friction on his aching cock. He trailed a hand along Baekhyun's abs again, absently, admiring the firmness of his torso against his hand.

"Stop teasing me!" Baekhyun groaned in frustration when the villain moved away, too far for him to hump his leg. Jongdae grinned, popping the button of his shirt. Baekhyun’s mouth watered, even though he knew, he knew, it was wrong. This man was a villain, he was everything that Baekhyun stood against. He should not be so aroused by him, by his twisted power plays. 

It had to be a crime for a villain to look that good. Baekhyun added that on top of Jongdae's ever growing list of crimes as the villain shed his clothes, popping every button slowly, sensually. He was still fit, complete with six pack abs and Baekhyun wanted to push him into bed and worship him with his mouth. His cock was straining in he trousers as he moved closer towards the helpless hero, smirking when Baekhyun swallowed, watching his Adam's apple bob against the whiteness of his throat. 

"You look wrecked, dear Baekhyun. Do you need help?” Jongdae's voice was deceptively sweet and Baekhyun wanted to scream as the villain reached out a hand, seemingly to help him undo his jeans but right before he touched him, his hand veered away to pet Baekhyun's abs again.

"Do you have an obsession with my abs, Jongdae?" Baekhyun gritted out, as Jongdae stroked his abdomen, tracing patterns on his skin.

"Maybe. " The villain admitted as he pulled his hand away reluctantly, giving the hero a brilliant smile. 

-

"Mmmph, mmmph!" Baekhyun shook his head in protest as Jongdae fastened the ballgag around his head. The ball kept his tongue pinned to the bottom of his mouth and every sound he tried to make was muffled. He twisted, rattling the chains violently when Jongdae stepped back to admire his masterpiece.

"You're a work or art, my dear Baekhyun." The villain's tone was full of admiration as he surveyed his work. Baekhyun had been stripped down to nothing, without a shred of fabric to hide his dignity. His cock was bound tightly was a vibrating cock ring and his cute little back end was plugged up with a vibrator with a remote that Jongdae controlled.

"Shh, be patient. You will cum in the end. When I say so." The buzzing in his ass started, so weak that he could barely feel it. The villain walked around him and Baekhyun jolted forward, a muffled gasp ripping from his mouth when the vibrator was pushed deeper into him, rubbing right up against his prostate.

"Mmmmph!" He writhed, his muscles tensing as the vibrations got higher and more intense. His thighs quivered, the chains that bound them rattling against the floor. He was spread eagled in the air, a perverse puppet for Jongdae's pleasure. 

"You're so beautiful like this." The villain whispered, stroking a hand along the hero's trembling body. Baekhyun arched, crying out into the gag when the cock ring began vibrating as well.  He was gasping and panting, sweat dripping down his face and body as he shook from the intensity of the vibrations. 

“Mmmmph!” Jongdae shook his head, smiling broadly as he slipped the remote into his pocket.

“You’re loud even when you’re gagged.” He turned, ignoring the hero’s desperate cries for him to return and take care of him. “I’m gonna watch some television, sweetheart. They had terrible cable in the Hexagon.” 

-

“Umph.” His body was glistening with sweat and his muscles were quaking, spasming as he hung in the air, looking absolutely wrecked.

Jongdae was grinning as he took in the sight of the hero looking so desperate, so gone in his fervour. He thumbed over the remote in his pocket and Baekhyun jerked, his eyes flicking up to glare at the villain.

“That was to punish you for locking me away.” Jongdae’s fingertips sizzled with electricity and Baekhyun’s eyes widened when he walked closer, arching away when he tried to touch him. 

“You can cum once more for me, can’t you sweetheart?” The hero shook his head wildly, making muffled sounds in protest. 

Electricity arced through him and he yelled, his body convulsing and spasming in the chains. Jongdae’s expression was one of deadly calm, as he watched the hero struggle and scream, helpless beneath his hands.

“You’re not going to die.” He whispered, almost to himself as he pulled his hand away, Baekhyun’s eyes wet with tears and terror. His own eyes stung as he turned away, flicking his wrist.

Baekhyun screamed, one last time before the electric shock caused him to black out completely.

-

He woke up at the edge of his city, dressed in his clothes with nothing but his cell phone and his car keys in his hand. 

His car was parked about 2 meters away, without a single scratch on its body. 

Only the purple bruises on his neck and wrists remained as proof that whatever happened in Jongdae’s home, had indeed happened. 

Bleary eyed, the hero switched on his phone. It immediately began vibrating with a thousand and one messages from his friends asking where he was. 

In the darkness, hours had passed. His hand shook as he dialled a number that he had practically engraved into his mind.

“Baekhyun? Where have you been?! We’ve been looking for you everywhere! Did you know that Jongdae broke out of the Hexagon? Did you go and chase him down? Why didn’t you answer my calls-“

“I’m fine, Joonmyun hyung. I’m fine. I was out of commission for a few hours and my phone died. My car’s fucked. I’m out of gas. Could you come and pick me up?” 

-

“You saw him, didn’t you?” That was the first thing Joonmyun asked when Baekhyun climbed into his car. Baekhyun’s car was getting towed and he would get it back the next morning. 

Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut, leaning back against the passenger seat. It had been a long day and he was in no mood to talk.

“Water?” A little bubble of water floated out of nowhere and Baekhyun opened his mouth gratefully. He was parched.

“You know he still is a villain. He can’t give you the love you need. He’s not the person you once knew.” Joonmyun was eyeing him as he drove, handsome face creased with concern.

“And you think you can?” The words came out sharper than he intended them to, Joonmyun’s face crumpling immediately. Baekhyun regretted it immediately. 

“I’m sorry hyung. I didn’t mean that-“ 

“ Yes you did. You wouldn’t have said so otherwise.” Joonmyun was quiet, his eyes fixed on the road as he drove.

Baekhyun bit his lip, keeping silent as the older man drove him into the city.

“My place or yours?” The water bender broke the silence, never lifting his eyes from the road.

“Yours.” Baekhyun turned his head to stare out the window. He wondered what Jongdae was doing now. 

Some sick twisted part of him already missed the other man’s presence. 

-

“Hello dear Baekhyun. It is a pleasure to see you again.” The lighting was crackling, the storm raging all around them. 

Water was Joonmyun’s element, he should have been able to draw on their power to get himself out. But he could not.

Baekhyun’s eyes were fixed on his best friend, bound to the lightning rod with chains. His mouth was gagged crudely with duct tape so that he could not speak. 

Even as he took a step forward, Joonmyun was shaking his head, pleading with him to stay away.

“Leave him out of this.” Baekhyun was surprised his voice did not shake as he turned his attention to the villain standing before him.

“How could I? It is always more fun to watch you rescue someone. You always look incredible doing it.” Joonmyun’s eyes fluttered and he turned away as if the words pained him. He was soaked to the skin and shivering. Baekhyun had to get him out, before the lightning decided to strike that particular lightning rod.

“Water is particularly conductive of electricity, isn’t it?” Jongdae was smiling though it did not reach his eyes. Baekhyun’s fists clenched.

“Let him go. He’s not part of this. This is between us, Jongdae.” 

Jongdae looked devastatingly handsome even soaked to the bone from the rain. His kittenish smile danced on his lips as he spread his arms wide.

“Of course he is. He’s your new boy toy isn’t he? Precious Joonmyun hyung.” The water bender flinched at the sound of his name and it broke Baekhyun’s heart to see his usually strong hyung reduced to such a state.

“Head over heels in love with you, Byun Baekhyun, who would never give him the time of the day.” He was being unnecessarily cruel, but then Jongdae always had a possessive streak.

“Stop this. Leave him alone!” Guilt wracked through the hero’s body. This was his fault, his mistake. Joonmyun was in danger because of him and he had to fix this.

“I will if you join me, Baekhyun. We always made the best team. You and I, together against the world, remember?” 

The words cut deep. Of course he remembered. Jongdae has been his best and closest friend. Until that accident that distorted and warped his memories, his mind and turned him into a monster. That accident had been Baekhyun’s fault too.

Thunder fumbled and a flash of lightning lit up the sky, illuminating Jongdae’s face. He was smiling, but Baekhyun could see the broken pieces in his eyes, the fractured parts of him. 

“Join me, Baekhyun and we could rule the world.” Joonmyun was shaking his head frantically as Baekhyun stepped closer. 

“You’ve changed, and it was my fault. I’m sorry, Dae. I’m so sorry.” Baekhyun’s hand shook as he held it out. 

“I’m so sorry I hurt you. I’m so sorry that I caused that accident. I’m sorry, I’m  _sorry!”_ A white blast of light exploded from his fingertips and Jongdae screamed when he was knocked backwards, the light searing his retinas and burning through his shirt. 

“You’ll pay for that!” Joonmyun screamed when a flash of lightning cracked down from the sky, too close for comfort. 

The roof was slippery and it was hard to keep his balance as he walked, his hand held out. Baekhyun’s face was streaked with tears and rain as he thrust his hand out another time, sending Jongdae sliding across the wet tiles, nearly falling over the edge.

He ran, stumbling, nearly falling to Joonmyun’s side, ripping off the duct tape that was no longer sticky, pulling out the wad of cloth in his mouth.

“Hyung, hyung I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He whispered as his fingers fumbled, trembling and shaking as he worked the chains loose. 

Joonmyun’s eyes widened and he had just enough time to scream, “Behind you!” 

The lightning cracked down so fast that Baekhyun barely got away in time. His shirt was singed and there was a fresh burn across his shoulder when he stumbled away.

Jongdae’s eyes were blazing as he flung out his hands electricity arcing outwards, deadly in the downpour.

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun cried out his name in pain, hand going to the reddened patch of skin. 

For a brief moment, something flickered in the man’s eyes and he lowered his hands, seeming uncertain. He was beautiful in his hesitation, blonde hair matted with rainwater. 

Thunder roared again and whatever that was there was gone, replaced by the monster he had become. Baekhyun stifled a sob when a bolt of lighting shattered the tiles just beside his feet, the illusionist barely able to get to out of the way in time. 

“Get out of here!” He turned his head to yell at Joonmyun, who was still kneeling close by, too close. His friend balled his hands into fists and all the rain close to him congealed into a corporeal shape. 

Hearing the cry, Jongdae turned his attention to the water bender, his lightning bolts changing directions immediately.

“Joonmyun!” Baekhyun ran, stumbling. Too close, too close. Joonmyun’s water figure exploded into shards of ice, piercing Jongdae’s skin deadly accuracy. 

The elemental screamed as the shards embedded themselves into his flesh, blood tricking from hundreds of tiny cuts.

A figure landed on the roof, shadowed by a massive black dragon in the sky. Immediately, the temperature of the air dropped even lower, coating the tiles with frost. 

The ice streaked up Jongdae’s legs, freezing him in place. He howled, lightning crackling in the black sky. From his position, Baekhyun could see his irises glow electric blue. He bolted, sprinting for the elemental as fast as he could across the frost caked roof.

The black dragon swooped down, transforming as he went, into a tall man with golden hair. He snatched Joonmyun up, leathery wings sweeping them up into the air. 

“Baekhyun!” Joonmyun was yelling as Baekhyun ran across the icy roof, slipping and sliding. Ice crawled up Jongdae’s body, immobilising his arms. 

“Minseok, get off the roof. He’s going to blow!” The winged man dove, transforming back into his dragon form with Joonmyun clutches to his chest. His talons stretched out, reaching for Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun ducked, moving out of his reach. He had to get to Jongdae. With that much water around him, he would be electrocuted to death if he slipped away. 

“Jongdae!” He yelled, desperate to reach him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Minseok being carried to safety in the dragon’s other talon. As if he had heard him, Jongdae turned to face him, the blue fading from his eyes briefly.

“Dae!” He stood an arm’s length away, fear lighting up his face. Jongdae was tugging at the ice holding him, panic written all over his features. He was slipping and he knew it. 

“Kim Jongdae!” Baekhyun called again, softer this time. That was the last thing he said before the lightning struck him. 

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae howled, the sound tearing out of his throat. He twisted, shattering the ice into shards. He was burning. Baekhyun was  _burning_. 

“Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun!” He stumbled, falling to his knees beside the hero. The rain quenched the flames quickly and in the dark, he could not see how bad the strike was. He grasped out blindly, feeling charred flesh and singed clothing against his fingertips. Baekhyun was not moving. He was not breathing.

“Baekhyun.” His eyes stung and he bowed his head, shoulders trembling as he began to weep, great tears of grief. Tears that no one would have expected from the world’s cruellest villain. Jongdae remained hunched over the hero, the rain mingling with his tears. Even when the sirens cut through the sound of the storm, he remained at Baekhyun’s side. 

“You need to go.” There were strong hands wrapping around his biceps, dragging him to his feet. Jongdae was numb, both from the cold and the shock. He did not fight even when they dragged him down the stairs, and shoved him into the police car, hands cuffed behind his back. 

There was no fight left in him.

-

They did not let him go to the funeral. He could only watch from the inside of his cell, as the world mourned the loss of one of their greatest heroes, while he mourned the loss of the only person he had ever loved.

Baekhyun may have taken the blame for the accident that had turned him into a monster, a villain. But Jongdae knew, somewhere, some broken part of him had allowed him to become that monster. That monster that had killed the love of his life and fractured his life. 

What was he to do without the world’s greatest hero, his greatest nemesis? He was no longer sure he wanted to live a life without Baekhyun in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and learnt something from this!


End file.
